


Silent Nights

by Tilltheendwilliwrite



Series: New Year's 2018/19 [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Multi, New Year's Kiss, New Years, Romance, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, тэг заменён на Don't copy to another site
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-01 04:42:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17237633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tilltheendwilliwrite/pseuds/Tilltheendwilliwrite
Summary: mywildestdreamings asked:New Years Drabble idea: reader (or OFC your call) takes Bucky and Steve to a cabin in the woods, away from all the hubbub and noise from New Years. They make food and laugh and have fun (etc) and then at like 10:30 reader starts to make appetizers because it was a family tradition. The guys tease, they have fun and swap stories 💜and they don’t realize midnight passed until later and one of them makes a comment about starting the new year right and it’s either the coziness or kisses or whateveranonymous asked:For your holiday prompt requests, how about being snowed into a cabin on vacation and curling up with cocoa and peppermint and blankets and a fireplace and whatever else you think would fit into that? Maybe putting up Christmas decorations? All that lovely fluffy stuff, including or not some soft smut. Can't wait to see what you create, your drabbles will be the best holiday gift possible!!!





	Silent Nights

* * *

The snap and crackle of the fire and the soft inhale and exhale of Bucky and Steve as they slept on beside you were the only sounds in the cabin in the woods. Once in a while, the wind would rattle the window panes, but it was cozy and warm inside.

You’d invited the boys to come away with you when the hectic, commercialized holiday season had worn on them. They weren’t used to it and had grumped about missing what the season was supposed to be about — family, friendship, and being with the ones you loved.

The cabin in the woods was a favourite hideaway for you when the stress of life in the fast lane became too much. Even Avengers needed downtime, and you’d escaped there many times by yourself, but this time you’d quietly and shyly offered your sacred space as a sanctuary for them. Surprisingly, they’d jumped on the chance, and chattered like excited magpies as they’d helped you load decorations, food, gifts and luggage into the SUV.

The trip was laced with laughter, teasing, and music until you’d arrived at the cabin covered in snow. The roads were clear, but a good foot of snow covered everything else. Steve and Bucky had jumped at the chance to dig out the shovels and clear a path to the cabin, clean off the porch and generally stomp around like children.

They’d helped you pack everything inside, and while you’d begun sorting the food into the cabinet, planning on staying through Christmas and right to the New Year, they’d head out to bring in the first of many loads of firewood. Decorations were unboxed, and the three of you had slogged through the snow to pick a tree.

The hours of that first day had drifted by so fast with more laughter and teasing as you’d decorated the tree, the cabin, and at times each other with tinsel and lights before cooking up a massive pot of chilli you ate sitting on the floor in front of the fireplace.

It wasn’t until you’d all gone to bed that you realized how damn cold it had gotten. The cabin’s three rooms should have had central heat, but apparently, the furnace wasn’t working - again. With the fire roaring in the living room, none of you had noticed the lack of heat elsewhere in the building.

The cold hadn’t bothered the boys, but you’d frozen off your flannel covered behind and returned to the living room to sleep on the couch, waking every few hours to add fuel to the fire. They’d stumbled into the room the next morning muttering about the cold only to find you asleep on the sofa. They’d made breakfast and taken a look at the furnace but as neither were Tony, it was a lost cause.

You’d shrugged it off. It wasn’t the first time you’d bunked in the living room due to the furnace crapping out, and hadn’t let it bother you, dragging the boys out for a hike that ended early when the clouds rolled in. You made it back to the cabin with the first snowflakes and settled down with books and hot chocolate to while away a few hours. Or that was the plan until Bucky flopped on the couch and then over on top of you, whining about being bored.

The three of you, mostly you and the two big mooches, broke into the baking supplies and made cookies. It was a mess of flour and chocolate chips everywhere, but the cookies had never tasted sweeter.

You broke out the board games and played what felt like a never-ending game of Monopoly until somehow you wound up owning their asses and half the bank. They dragged you out on the porch and tossed you in the snow when you’d gloated, even as you squealed for mercy.

Afterward, while you’d warmed up in the shower, they’d cooked a massive Italian style meal. The carb coma had left you dozing on the couch before the fire. When the boys joined you, you wound up with your head in Steve’s lap and your feet in Bucky’s. The fingers in your hair and the ones rubbing your feet made you whimper.

Then Steve had bent down and kissed your forehead, whispering a soft, “Merry Christmas, dollface.”

You’d smiled up at him. “Merry Christmas, Steve.”

Bucky’s hands closed around your ankles, and he dragged you laughing down the couch until you were practically laying in his lap. “What about me?” He tickled your ribs and made you giggle.

“Merry Christmas, Bucky.” He pecked you a kiss on the cheek, but when you yawned, the two men shared a glance then got up and disappeared down the hallway, leaving you staring puzzled after them. When they returned packing the mattress from your bed, you laughed.

“You didn’t have to do that. I was fine on the sofa.”

They both ignored you and dropped the mattress on the floor before the fire, wished you good night, and headed off to bed.

Christmas day dawned bright and clear with you standing in the kitchen in shorts and a tank top because flannel jammies to sleep in before a crackling fire had proven too warm. The guys had arrived laughing and joking only to stop and stare, making you blush at the admiration on their faces.

Breakfast was cooked with much teasing, the current undertone of the entire trip suddenly shifting from one of relaxation to thick with sexual tension. They seemed to take every opportunity they could to brush against your bare skin, but when it came time to open gifts, they turned back into giant children, excited and giggly for all things shiny.

They opened their stockings with glee, dumping out a set of graphite and charcoal drawing tools and a leather-bound journal for Steve, and a book of piano music through the years for Bucky. They’d both looked so touched, it had, again, made you blush even as you smiled over the pretty pearl earrings and bottle of your favourite perfume. Then you forced Steve to be Elf and pass out presents.

Steve’s gift contained a set of hand wraps for when he worked out. The man shredded them like they were paper, going through as many of the cotton bindings as he did heavy bags. But this pair was unique. You’d collaborated with Shuri to design a pair laced with vibranium. Not only would they protect his hands, but they were virtually indestructible, yet just as light and flexible as any cotton pair.

For Bucky, you’d gone a little overboard. Though he didn’t like to admit it, Bucky was a tech junky. The more futuristic the design whether it be cars, weapons, or computers, the better he loved it. So with Tony’s help, and a little more Shuri magic, you built the first ever working phaser. It was small and meant for close range firing, but a shot from the weapon would put a grown man down for a day.

He’d promptly asked if he could shoot Steve with it, who smacked him in the face with his sheet music.

You’d snickered at their banter while opening your gift, only to gasp softly at the beautiful blue pashmina with its threads of silver woven through the fabric. It was stunning, and that’s when you found out you weren’t the only one leaning on Shuri for a favour. The shawl was bulletproof and when properly activated, could produce the same forcefield the warriors of Wakanda created.

Bucky’s gift ran to the same theme, though his contained a dress of royal blue silk and a pair of silver bracelets that activated the protective properties of Steve’s gift. It was all so lovely you had tears well up and hang at the corner of your eyes.

Christmas day continued in the same way as the past two days with walks, communal cooking, and firewood runs, though you were hyper-aware of Steve and Bucky and the way their eyes lingered. You cooked the traditional feast complete with turkey, stuffing, and all the trimmings, and cracked open a bottle of wine. Everything felt so natural in your cabin in the woods when the nights were silent but for the howl of the wind and you could enjoy being with your two favourite men.

After dinner, you turned on a quiet Christmas playlist and danced with first Bucky and then Steve in the living room before the fire. They'd propped your bed in the hall, making it easier to maneuver throughout the day. In your new dress and shawl, you’d smiled up at the boys as they took turns on your makeshift dance floor. It was a Christmas you would never forget, and when the wine warmed your blood and made you soft and sleepy, they returned your bed to the floor before the fire.

Each drew you beneath the sprig of mistletoe you’d hung as a joke, and kissed you sweetly, letting their lips linger a long time before allowing you to escape, heart in your throat and blood pulsing in your belly, to ready for bed. You tried not to let your disappointment show when you returned a few minutes later to an empty room.

***

Boxing day blew in a blizzard that kept you all locked inside the house, playing more board games and drinking. Sorry had never been so fun. Operation was a breeze when the boy's hands never shook. Phase Ten had them both groaning when you’d go out without letting them finish the round.

They talked of life before, what things were like back in the day and how different everything was now. You could only imagine some of what they spoke of as you added more peppermint schnapps to your hot chocolate and giggled at the stories Bucky told about Steve.

The day passed in blissful solitude, each of you taking turns to trudge outside in the weather for more wood when the temperatures outside plummeted. Frost gathered on the window panes, and that night when the wind howled with more fierceness than it had ever shown before was the night a new scream tore through the stillness. It was lost and horrified, and so broken, it sat you upright in the bed as a pair of pounding feet brought Bucky barreling out of the bedroom in nothing but boxers.

He took one look at you, sleep-mussed and confused and dropped down to hug you as Steve arrived. “I had a bad dream,” he whispered, shaking heavily with the terror of whatever he remembered.

“It’s okay, Bucky.” You twitched the covers back. “You can sleep here if you want.” He climbed in without a peep of protest while you looked at Steve fidgeting in the doorway. “Well, c’mon.” He pounced like an eager puppy to land on the foot of the bed with a bounce. “Did you have a bad dream too?”

“Maybe,” Steve murmured as he snuggled beneath the covers.

You hummed as you laid down, not believing him for one minute, and found yourself sandwiched between two natural furnaces. “Sweet cheese. You’re both so warm. I won’t have to worry about the fire now.” They chuckled and scooted closer. “Though I think we could use a bigger bed.” Facing Bucky, you gently touched his cheek. “You want to talk about it?” He shook his head. “Okay.”

You closed your eyes, determined to go to sleep, though you were so hyper-aware of the mostly naked men pressed against you, you weren’t sure how you would manage. Then Bucky shifted, dragging you with him until you rested half on him, head on his chest and knee tucked firmly between his thighs. Steve moved too, coming down across your back, his arm wrapped over you both and the tension melted.

You yawned against Bucky and snuggled in. “FYI, if either of your snores, your ass is kicked out.” Dual hums of exhaustion rumbled through your body.

***

When you woke again, it was still dark outside, and the storm raged on. You weren’t sure what had disturbed you, but you were awake and watching the fire snap and pop while the boys slept on beside you. You’d shifted from Bucky to Steve at some point, but Bucky was lying on you, his vibranium arm wrapped protectively over you and Steve.

It wasn’t unheard of, Steve and Bucky crashing together on a flat surface. Apparently, they’d done it as kids to keep Steve from freezing in the winter. It had been common back in the day, children sharing a bed to stay warm, and the habit had stuck. When Bucky had nightmares, it wasn’t uncommon to find Steve stumbling out of his room the next morning after crashing on Bucky’s bed.

The touch starved Winter Soldier craved contact and connection after spending so many years as nothing but a tool to be used and abused. It was why you hadn’t thought twice about letting him in your bed when he’d run to you after his nightmare. And why you’d thought nothing of inviting Steve. For them, this was normal.

For you it was a dream made reality, but not entirely fulfilled. Bucky and Steve were two of the nicest, sweetest, most caring men you’d ever known. You loved them both far more than you were willing to admit to them or anyone else, but you’d never be able to choose one over the other. It just wasn’t possible.

Instead, you’d wound up in bed with them both. Platonically. 

 _W_ _ell done, Y/N_. Watching the fire crackle, you didn’t notice Steve’s eyes open, but you felt it when his hand began to glide up and down your side.

“Go back to sleep,” he whispered, prompting you to look up at him.

“Can’t.”

“Why?”

“Don’t know.” It was a bizarre conversation to be having at who knew what ungodly hour when you were pressed to the bare chest of one Steve Rogers.

His hand skimmed lower, over the curve of your ass, until his fingers could play with the hem of your shorts. “You’re overthinking. It’s a bad habit of yours.”

You arched a brow. “Is it now?”

“Yeah, it is,” rumbled the man at your back as his metal arm tightened. “You should stop that nonsense and let us take care of you.”

“And how do you plan on doing that?” you asked Bucky, looking at him over your shoulder.

A devilish grin spread on his lips before he ducked his head and kissed your shoulder. “By lookin’ after you one inch at a time, baby girl.”

You looked down at Steve who only continued to grin up at you, his fingers sneaking beneath the edge of your shorts to play over the skin of your bottom. “You think you can keep looking at us with those eyes and we won’t do something about it?”

Your mouth fell open. “Both of you?”

“Not like you’ve got a preference, Y/N,” Bucky snickered and nipped his teeth into your earlobe.

“I’ve never--”

Steve lifted his head and kissed you, the same soft, sweet kiss of earlier. “S’okay, sweetheart. We know what we’re doing.”

“Should I be scandalized? I can practically read the headlines now. Captain Rogers and Sergeant Barnes _share_ their women!” you teased.

Bucky’s hand cupped your breast. “There’s a lot of shit that didn’t make its way into the history books. Your sweet, golden Captain used to like to party something fierce. The man certainly wasn’t a virgin when he went to war, and he definitely wasn’t one after.”

“Are you a secret manwhore, Captain?” you snickered.

“I wouldn’t go that far.” His fingers snuck between your legs to skim your damp core. “But I know what I’m doing, and he’s no angel either.”

“I was celibate for seventy years,” Bucky scoffed and nipped his teeth into your shoulder while massaging your breast.

“So was I!” Steve huffed, continuing to coax moisture from your body onto his finger. “You’re getting nice and wet, doll. You like that little bit of fingering?”

You whimpered and went without resistance when Bucky lifted you up, Steve pulling your legs open, so you straddled his hips. Slowly Bucky peeled your tank top over her head, allowing the cooler air in the room to pebble your nipples.

“Look how pretty she is, Buck,” Steve praised, his hand busy between your thighs, stroking you through your shorts. “I think we should see how good you’ve been this year. How fast can you come, baby girl?”

When Bucky moved to press his chest to your back and cup your breasts, roll and flick and tug your nipples, you knew it would be fast. The tender touch of Steve's fingers on your clit, the firmer ones of Bucky on your breasts, had you gasping and reeling and seeing stars. “Holy crap!”

Fabric tore when Steve ripped the crotch out of your shorts, then tore again when he shredded the side seam to toss them aside. His fingers returned to their gentle manipulation, collecting and spreading moisture over your skin before his long middle finger sank inside and stroked your walls.

“Oh, God!”

“C’mon, baby,” Bucky breathed huskily in your ear. “Come for the Captain. He doesn’t like waiting. Come all over Steve’s hand.”

Your body responded, core clamping down on that single digit, coming with a cry.

Steve growled something akin to approval when he brought his hand to his mouth and sucked his finger clean. Bucky’s hands clamped to your hips and lifted you to your feet.

“I want a taste. Bend over.”

A whole new thrill brought fresh moisture to your thighs as you bent over, bracing your body on Steve’s hips. Then the Captain was scooting back taking you with him, forcing your body into an inverted ‘v,’ a perverse form of downward facing dog with how close your mouth was to his cock, easily outlined in his briefs.

“Seeing as how your down there, doll,” Steve quipped, freeing his erection from his underwear and collecting a fistful of your hair.

You took Steve in your mouth, moaning at the first taste of his cock. But you cried out when Bucky’s tongue suddenly swept the length of your pussy, tickling over your sensitive clit, and up to slick over your asshole. The soldier wasn’t shy when it came to taking what he wanted.

You let yourself succumb to the pleasure flooding your body, to the guiding hand of Steve in your hair, and the evil tongue of Bucky who seemed capable of hanging you on the precipice for what felt like hours on end. Your walls quaked and quivered, throbbing, begging for release as they sucked at his tongue while yours slicked up and over and around Steve’s cock. Then Bucky’s mouth was gone, but the tearing of foil kept you from screaming in denial.

Steve guided you off his cock, cupped your chin and kissed you hard. “So good, baby girl. What a nice mouth you’ve got. Sit back now.”

Bucky’s hands returned to your hips and helped guide you back and down until you settled on your knees. When he pulled you back further, you moaned loudly at the press of his latex covered cock sliding through your wet, squeezing core. “Fuck!”

“Oh, I will, baby girl. We’re gonna give you something special,” Bucky chuckled and raised up on his knees. Holding you there, he began to move, thrust and roll his hips.

So big and thick and hard, the position and power made your thighs quake. Then a second body joined you, and you opened your eyes to find the lust darkened ones of Steve. He nudged your knees a little wider, and a thrill of anxiety went through you. “Steve?” If he tried what you thought he was going to, they’d split you in half.  

“Don’t worry, sweetheart. It’s not what you think, but you will enjoy this immensely.” He finished rolling the latex down his cock. 

Bucky gave another couple of hard rolls and pulled out, only for Steve to thrust in. The two different angles had you throwing your head back on a gasp and a scream. They worked as a team, changing the length of time each was inside you from a dozen strokes, down to two, and back up. It never caught a pattern, your body couldn’t keep up, and soon you were screaming down the roof, gasping and crying and clinging to Steve as your core clenched down on Bucky’s cock.

They let you rest for but a minute before starting again. Bucky drew away as your orgasm waned and Steve returned, pressing through overly sensitive walls to catch the lingering after-effects. “Fuck, baby. You feel so good.”

“It’s all so good!” you wailed, head thrown back on Bucky’s shoulder while you clawed at Steve’s back.

“Yeah, darlin’?” Bucky chuckled and groped for your thigh, opening you up so with every thrust Steve’s pubic bone ground against your clit.

Your mouth opened on a silent scream before Bucky closed his over it and snaked his tongue around your teeth. Steve pulled out, and Bucky thrust back in, but Steve pressed his hand firmly against your lower abdomen, creating restriction and worked your clit with firm pressure. You tore your mouth from Bucky's, sobbing with the intense pleasure.

Your body wound tighter and tighter, then Bucky was gone, and Steve was back, and the change sent you reeling into another orgasm. To overcome, you could only moan and shake as you bucked against Steve, release dripping down your thighs as it soaked his cock.

“Fuck…” he hissed, rolling with the sucking pressure of your walls. “So good, baby. You're so sexy like this.”

After you lost all sense of time, the short breaks kept their stamina high, and they claimed orgasm after orgasm from you. Drawing them out. Coaxing another and another when you thought you had nothing left to give.

When you could no longer hold yourself up, and your voice strained to breaking, you felt a gentle hand cup your cheek and opened your eyes.

Steve looked very smug and sweaty when he smiled at you. “You're doing amazing, sweetheart. Last round, then we'll all sleep.” You nodded, a smile breaking out as you felt them both gasping and panting against you.

You'd lost count of how many times they'd sent you soaring, but with every lazy roll of Bucky's hips, you could feel one more building like a slow moving train straining up a giant hill. They switched out, and the train gained speed. Both whispered sweet words against your bruised lips, placed gentle kisses on your slick skin, and touched you with light hands. It was beautiful and loving, and tears dripped down your cheeks as Bucky took Steve's place and sent the first ripple of release singing in your veins.

He grew harder, thicker, and tested your limits when he swelled and finally came with a groan against your spine. You could feel him pulse and pulse as his climax rolled onward until he slipped from your body and fell to his heels, but Steve collected you close, and you wrapped your tired arms around him.

Steve was tender in his loving, sending pleasure singing up your spine. When finally, the train in your belly reached its peak and began to fall down the other side, you held on for the ride and let the flutter of your exhausted body entice him to let go and fall with you.

And fall you did, right down on Bucky when Steve’s stamina gave out. You laid there in a heap of sweat and fluids and tangled limbs, wondering if you’d ever be able to move again. You were too tired to notice the boys getting up to clean up, but you roused enough to chug half a bottle of water when Bucky scooped you naked from the bed and held you in his arms as Steve stripped the soiled bedding and returned with the duvets off the other two beds in the cabin. He threw one down on the mattress while Bucky drifted into the bathroom and used a warm rag to remove the mess on your thighs while you cooled your overheated skin against the wall. Then he returned you to the bed and set your exhausted body in the center before the two boys climbed in and cuddled you between them.

“Think you can sleep now?” Steve chuckled.

“Wake me for New Years,” you mumbled and kissed his chest.

“Still think the bed’s too small? Bucky asked.

You wiggled around and pressed a kiss to his chest. “Nope.” A final wiggle saw you face down clutching your pillow as you prepared to sleep for three days.

Bucky’s left hand, warm still from all the body heat, smoothed over your ass while Steve’s fingers skimmed up your spine.

“No touchy. Sleepy,” you mumbled into your pillow.

Steve and Bucky exchanged a grin. “We just wanted you to know this was what we really wanted for Christmas. You made our year.”

“Make mine and wake me in three days.”

Bucky snickered, but it was Steve who placed a kiss on your shoulder. “Okay, dollface. We’ll let you rest. We just wanted you to know how special you are to us.”

“Mm,” you hummed. “Love you.”

They exchanged another smile. Then Bucky bent and kissed your cheek. “Happy New Year, darlin’. We love you too.”

It gave you a thrill, but you were too exhausted to do anything but mutter, “That’s good — happy New Year. Please shut up. So sleepy.” Both men burst out laughing.

With a heavy sigh, you heaved up on your elbows and looked at Steve who was grinning at you with nearly scary glee. “Happy Holidays, Steve.” You leaned over and kissed him thoroughly whispering, “I love you,” as you pulled away. You turned to Bucky and did the same, whispering the same words, and kissing the amusement right off their faces. “Now, one last time, go the fuck to sleep. The storm’s supposed to last three days. You can talk to me about all these feels _after_ I wake up.” You flopped back down on your pillow and sighed when the heat of their bodies shifted closer.

The silence stretched, and you were nearly asleep when Bucky whispered to Steve, “Isn’t go the fuck to sleep a kid’s book?”

“Barnes.”

“Sorry. Sleeping.”

They snuggled closer, and the wind outside, and the crackling fireplace were the only sounds to break the silence of the night.

-The End-

 


End file.
